Citadel-class Escort Destroyer
(1) * (140) * pods (32 pods of 35 missiles each) * (4) * (90) *M40 'Suppressor' 330mm naval autocannons (10) * (16) |complement= |crew= |consumables= |era=Post-War Era |role=Escort, Spacefighter Screening }} The Citadel-class is an Escort Destroyer in the UNSC Navy. Created to be a long range, highly capable escort vessel, the Citadel fills a niche left open in the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War where many smaller frigates perished easily defending larger ships, the Citadel serves to not only be able to screen and protect the ship its escorting but also itself. Development History Designed between 2548 and 2550, the Citadel-class was built in response to the ongoing, exorbitant losses of existing escort vessels such as frigates and smaller destroyers such as the Stalwart-class and Halberd-class respectively. The class also became one of the first to field the latest in defensive countermeasures supplied by Rubicon Defense Technologies (RDT). However the ship did borrow from its predecessor, the Halberd-class, with regards to its MAC layout and its focus on heavy armor making the ship more than capable of defending itself. Production of Block I of the vessel began in 2551 and ran until 2553 during which 20 ships were ordered however the 4 being made at Earth were destroyed during the Battle of Earth with the remaining 16 coming into service in the aftermath during early to mid 2553. However due to the success of the vessel in action against Covenant Remnant groups a second, improved set were ordered featuring thicker armor and compatibility for possible shield generators, this was Block II which was ordered in 2555 and composed 30 ships which were finishing production by the time of the Created Crisis in October 2558. Block II featured thinner albeit much more effective Titanium A3 Armor, new Targeting Systems and the first of RDT's Magneticised Ferrite Field Generators and new EMP Missiles. Design Specification The Citadel-class was designed from the ground up as a new generation of Escort focused destroyers made to surpass the existing escort vessels such as the Halberd and Stalwart-classes. The reason for this was due to the Halberds questionable effectiveness in the role of spacefighter screening and the Stalwarts ever present fragility when facing similar or somewhat heavier ships. Block I of the class sported considerable Titanium A2 armor with the latest in countermeasure technology to further enhance their capabilities, as the ships were designed to be survivable they were also equipped with considerable weapons to combat similarly sized or smaller ships. Block II of the class features thinner, albeit more effective, Titanium A3 armor. As a result it featured a much lower overall weight which added to the speed and agility of the ship. The improved survivability was paired with new and experimental countermeasure systems. Armaments Despite being far more focused on its duties as an escort vessel when compared to its immediate predecessor, The Halberd-class destroyer, the Citadel is still suitably armed to be able to clash with ships of a similar tonnage with its Primary Weapons. The 76A54D8 MAC Battery is a direct improvement over the 14B11R2 MAC Battery mounted on the Halberd-class, the design of the MAC is also the same as the Halberd as it features two Mark III derived MAC's in a twin-linked configuration. However unlike the Halberd which sports two MAC's of different bores, the MAC on the Citadel simply has one as a Light Coil MAC and the other as a Heavy Coil MAC, This allows both guns to share a common ammo load which simplifies logistics while preserving the quick double shot ability of the Halberd. To complement its MAC's the Citadel has 32 Oversized M58 'Archer' Missile Pods with each having 35 Missiles each as opposed to the standard 30. These are used in conjuncture with the MAC when engaging other ships. Finally, should the need arise, the Citadel is equipped with 4 Shiva-class nuclear missile for use in dire situations or against a much more powerful target. Designed with Fleet Defense and Escort in mind, the Citadel-class features a deep and layered point defense system allowing it to screen against any form of fighter or munition. The main component of its defense is the 16 which form the spine of the Citadel's point defense system and is the main defense against most spacecraft and munitions. Complementing the 'Ramparts' in eliminating heavier targets are the 10, M40 'Suppressor' 330mm Autocannons which are a step above the older M37 model, being lighter and featuring a larger projectile and improved targeting. The M40s are capable of targeting assault craft like and and even small ships such as and . The final part of the point defense triad is the 90 , these act both to supplant the Ramparts but mainly serve to target smaller, faster targets such as incoming munitions. These are all further supplanted by the 140 which provide pinpoint and longer range screening against both munitions and fighters. Propulsion and Powerplant Armor and Structure Countermeasure and Defensive Systems Operational History Battle of Earth Notes The image utilized for the Citadel-class Escort Destroyer was made by SmirnovArtem on Deviantart. Category:UNSC Ship Classes Category:Destroyer classes